Game Over
by Miamccar
Summary: Sequel to "The Darken Hedgehog" After years have passed, Sonic's dark side came back. But with a new plan and new look. The evil hedgehog kidnapped the hero and started attacking his friends once again. Can Sonic's friends save him and fight the old foe? (Will change to rated M in chapter three). (Will continue when I have time)
1. Chapter 1: The nightmare returns

Two years has passed since the hero fought his dark side. During the two years, the dark side never appeared to cause trouble. Aside from Eggman's attacks, everything on Mobius was peaceful. Until that day.

~Inside of a kitsune's house~

The hero of Mobius, Sonic was hanging out at fox friend, Tails one afternoon. Since Eggman wasn't planning anything that day, so the duo hang out for a bit. When the sun was going down, the hero decided it was time to go home.

"Alright, see ya later!" Sonic said as he walks to the front door.

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention that Silver is coming over to visit!" Tails said with a smile.

"Silver? Isn't he that hedgehog that was with Blaze?" Everyone(Except for Blaze) haven't seen the silver hedgehog ever since Sonic's last birthday.

"Yep! He wants to hang out with us for a bit." The two-tailed fox said.

"I'm fine with that. As long as Silver doesn't tell me time stuff like last time we met." The blue hedgehog said. His gloved hand was on the doorknob until Tails dropped the ball

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Do you know what's today?" Sonic froze with his grip on the knob became tighter. Yes, today was the day that his dark side controlled him. Before that happened, nightmares plagued Sonic for two weeks. He doesn't have those nightmares anymore but still has memories of being controlled. He remembered being so weak that he couldn't open his eyes, feeling like he was floating, and feeling pain all over his body when Shadow was fighting him. But when he heard Amy's voice, he fought his way out with all of his strength. The last time that the hero ever saw his dark side was when an explosion of chemicals hit them in Eggman's old lair. Sonic pushed those aside and turned to his friend with a grin.

"There's nothing to worry! That guy has been dead for two years. I'll be fine!" He saw the concern look in Tails' eyes. The hero sigh then fully turned to his friend.

"I know that I didn't kill him myself back then. But he's been gone for two years, and I'm still here. If he **did** come back, then we'll win the fight like last time!" The blue blur said with his smirk.

"I know but I just worry about you. You could have died if Lily wasn't there." Lily was a training nurse at the time when Sonic fought his dark side. But after the hero defeated his dark side, the place where they fought was on fire. And a pillar crushed the hedgehog. His heart stopped beating for a few minutes. But with Lily and Amy's help, he's alive. After that, the training nurse rarely hangs with them since she has to study.

"I remember, but I didn't die. I've survived stuff that a regular Mobian couldn't, and I'm fine afterward. You don't have to worry about anything." Sonic said with his hand on his chest. Tails looked at the hedgehog with worry. But then sighs

"You're strong physically and mentally. But back then, it was terrifying. Seeing you get control by a being and tried to kill all of us."

"I'm aware of...that. But that was in the past, and my dark self will never come back." The hero assured the kitsune. After a few moments of silence.

"Alright, but go straight to your house." Tails said.

"Are you my mom right now?" Sonic commented before running out of the house. The yellow fox shook his head with a cracked smile.

 _"Still the same Sonic as always."_

* * *

The hedgehog whistled a tune as he runs through the area. When he eyes spotted Green Hill Zone ahead, a smile appeared on his face.

 _"I should go there sometime."_ But when he passed the zone, he stopped when an uneasy feeling hit his chest and stomach. Inside his chest, his heart beating fast and his stomach felt twisted in fear.

"W-Why does this feeling feels...Familiar?" His wide emerald eyes looked at the zone.

 _"Alright, but go straight to your house."_ Tails' words echoed through the hedgehog's head. But the feeling couldn't shake off. Something was in the zone, and he needs to find out.

"I'll do a quick check." Then the hero runs to the green area. Before he could get to the loop, the blue hedgehog smelled something rotten.

"Gah! What is that?" His green eyes spotted a dead squirrel Flicky near a bush. Sonic was taken back because there weren't predators around this area. And when he took a better look at it, it looked like it was bitten down to the spine area. The predator only ripped through the spine which means that the animal was in two. Seeing this made the hero gag and look away. Then his ears went up when he heard bushes rustles near the dead animal. Sonic moved back, ready to fight. But when the animal came out

"What the?" It was a purple chao with pupilless blue eyes and no wings. The chao looked up at the hedgehog with a confused look.

 _ **"Chao?"**_

"Oh hello, little guy. Did you kill this Flicky? But then again, all chao aren't carnivores. So what did this." Sonic asked himself with his hand under his chin thinking. Then he saw the chao looking behind the hedgehog with fear.

 _ **"C-C-Chao!"**_ Sonic didn't have time when a dark orb slammed his back and made him fall on his face.

"What?" The hero murmured as his back burns.

"I thought you were more aware of your surrounds? You disappointed me." Sonic gasped when he heard the familiar voice. His dark self, but his voice was deeper than he remembered.

"N-No, you can't be here! You're d-d-dead!" The hero shouted without looking at his enemy.

"Dead? You knew that I'm still alive after all this time." The hedgehog heard footsteps coming to his side. From the corner of his eye, Sonic saw his dark side crouched down beside him. The hero noticed that the other hedgehog doesn't have black fur but blue instead. Sonic breathed in to calm himself

"I knew you were still alive. But why? Why did you wait for two years to come back?" Sonic asked his shaky eyes looking away.

"Hmm...Good question. I was waiting for the right time to strike." The hero knows that his dark twin was smiling without looking at him. The blue one saw the chao hiding in the bushes, watching the scene.

"D-Did you kill that squirrel?" After a few moments of silence.

"That animal was there before I came here. But it was fun to rip the spine like a toy." His dark twin said with an odd chuckle. It was like a hyena's laugh but deeper. Sonic almost shook when the laugh hit his ears.

"What's your plan, Dark?" The hero asked still not looking his twin.

"Dark? I got a real name, you know."

"Oh ya? What is it then?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"You can call me Exe," Exe said with his odd chuckle.

"Exe? That's an odd name, don't you think?" Sonic commented.

"At least it's not cliche as Dark." The dark twin said with a shrug.

"Look, you think you can control me like last time then you're wrong. I'm stronger than I was two years ago. You'll have a hard time controlling me again." The hero said with confidence.

"Is that so? So much confidence to say that to an enemy," A gloved hand reached and grabbed Sonic's lower jaw and the fingers squeezed the hero's cheeks, "Without looking at them." Exe then forced Sonic to turn his head around. Once the blue hedgehog saw his twin's eyes, he froze. Pitch black were on the sclera while the pupils and irises are crimson red. Sonic wanted to shout, but he felt like he lost his voice.

"Like the new look? Then again, _you_ picked this look." Exe commented. The hero finally got his voice back and asked

"What are you talking about?" That made chuckle then a full laughter that showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Did you forget or just an idiot? That explosion hit my eyes and made me blinded for a short time. I escaped the fire using my other senses and ended up at a stream. But when my sight came back, my eyes were deformed. I tried to change my appearance, but I can't transform when I have wounds. I'm stuck like this because of you!" Exe shouted with pure hatred.

"But I didn't cause that explosion!" Sonic shouted back at his dark side. The dark twin's eyes suddenly softened and a crooked smile appeared.

"It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not," As Exe says this, the hero felt his throat tightens. He then realized that his dark twin was choking him with one hand. Sonic tried to fight back but doesn't work as his throats tightens more.

 ** _"Chao!"_** The chao from earlier jumped on Exe's back.

"Get off, you pest!" The dark hedgehog shook the small creature off. The odd chao tried to get up but a dark orb landed on his stomach. It sent it the bushes then it was knocked out. As this was happening, Sonic's ears were down, his muzzle was turning blue, and trying to breathe. His dark twin saw this

"Oh, sorry. Don't die on me now cause I need you alive." Exe said with a grin. With that, the blue hero falls unconscious.

 **I hope you like this sequel so far. The reason this sequel took so long because I needed to work on the story. The original story was very confusing so I developed the story more. But I really like this version. I had to write off a character but it's for the best. The rating for this story will change into M on the next chapter. Because it will involve a lot of violence, blood, and torture. Just a warning for everyone. Anyways, have a good day/night!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Is he really Sonic?

Tails were sitting in his chair as he looks out the window. His blue eyes then trailed off to a communicator sitting on the table. It was the middle of the afternoon, and Sonic calls him every morning.

 _"This is the first time that Sonic didn't call. Sure he's forgetful, but he does this every morning."_ The Fox thought to himself. When he remembers when the blue hero left his house yesterday

 _"Did he made it home yesterday? Or..."_ He shook his head _"No, he's home. Probably doing errands or destroying robots the Sonic way."_ Even he assures himself of that, he still worries about his blue friend. You might be saying _Maybe his communicator is dead_ but it can't. Tails programmed everyone's communicator so it can't die in case of an emergency

"Maybe I can call him first." Tails dialed Sonic's number, and wait for an answer

 **"You've reached number 1 hero of Mobius! Sorry if I don't pick up, but you can try next time!"** The voicemail said. The two-tailed fox sighs

"I could call everyone to see if they've seen Sonic today." So for about an hour, he called almost everyone, but they all said

 **Sorry haven't seen him**

 **Haven't seen him since last week**

 **Is my Sonic okay?!**

 **How did you get my number, you rodent?!**

"This is getting nowhere." Tails thought as he rubs his forehead. The last one to call is Shadow

"Hmm, I haven't seen him in two months." He said to himself before dialing the number.

 **"Hello?"** The familiar deep voice answered.

"Hi Shadow, it's Tails." The Fox said.

 **"Oh, hello Tails. How have you been?"** Shadow asked.

"I've been fine. How about you?" Tails asked.

 **"Ugh...Just been so busy at GUN lately. That's why you haven't seen me for two months."** The hedgehog groaned. The kitsune smiled that the black hedgehog hasn't changed

"That's good to hear. But the reason I called is that have you seen Sonic today?" The agent was silent for a moment

 **"I haven't seen the faker lately. What's going on?"** Shadow asked.

"Well, he hasn't called me all day, and he hasn't visited me." Tails explained.

 **"Hmm, did something happened yesterday?"** The ultimate life form asked.

"Yesterday was the day when Sonic's dark side came out." After the two-tailed Fox said that, he heard Shadow spitting and coughing

"Are you okay?" Tails asked concerned.

 **"Ya, I was drinking coffee at a cafe right now. I was just...surprized that you said that. And I was just starting to forget that fucker."** The agent said bitterly. The Fox frowned. After Dark's defeat, Shadow took a while to trust Sonic again since Dark tricked him. Maybe he rather forgets the event to have the ability to have faith in his friend again.

"I'm sorry. But could you call me if you see Sonic?" Tails asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"I will. After I pay the check I'll..."** Shadow was silent on the other end.

"Shadow?" The kitsune asked after a few seconds of silence.

 **"I think I could see Sonic."** The agent guessed.

"Really?" Tails asked with relief that his blue friend was alright

 **"Ya but he's just leaning against a building staring at me. And for some reason, he's wearing sunglasses."** Shadow explained.

"Sunglasses?" The Fox was in deep thought

 _"He doesn't own any sunglasses as far as I know. It's not that bright out today. And he's just staring at Shadow? That's not like Sonic would do-"_

 **"You son of a bitch!"** The black hedgehog's sudden cursing broke Tails' thoughts.

"What's going on?" He asked, and he could hear that Shadow was running

 **"Sorry Tails, but Sonic will come back to bruises!"** The agent growled.

"What?!" But the hedgehog hung up. Tails sighs with his ears down

"Well at least that Sonic is okay for now." Then his ears went up when he heard a knock at his door. The two-tailed fox went to his door and opened it to greet the visitor. He didn't see anyone at first but when he looked down

"Oh, chaos!" There was a dark purple chao without wings laying on the ground. It looked up at Tails with one blue pupil-less eye

 _ **"C-Chao!"**_ It said in pain and blood poured out of its mouth.

"Hold on, little guy." Tails gently picked up the strange chao and took it to his workshop.

~10 minutes later~

"Well, there isn't any serious damage to anything important. But you need to be careful because your stomach might hurt for a while." The Fox advised the chao. The dark purple chao nodded then jumped off the counter and walked to the front door.

"Hold it. You can't go anywhere yet." Tails said with a smile and followed the chao outside. He went outside and saw the chao searching something in the bushes.

"What do you...got there..." His smile turned into a frown, and his eyes widened at the object the chao was holding. In the Chao's arms was a broken communicator

"That's Sonic's! Where did you find it?!" The chao opened his mouth to say something but was caught off when the kitsune's communicator rang. It was Shadow again

"Hello?" Tails answered.

 **"T-Tails!"** Shadow called out in agony.

"Whoa Shadow what happened?!" The Fox asked in concern. He heard the agent's heavy breathing

 **"I was attacked! I-I'm losing a lot of blood right now!"** The black hedgehog gasped in pain at the other end.

"Tell me where you are and I'm coming to get you!" Tails said as he runs in his workshop to prepare the Tornado.

 **"I don't know if,"** Shadow coughed **"I'll be conscious for long."**

"Put your communicator on Tracker mode." The two-tailed fox advised as the engine of the plane starts. He looked at his communicator to see Shadow's location

 _"That's the part of the city that was damaged when Chaos flooded it. Hmm, I can't land Tornado there, but I can land it on the other side and run to Shadow."_ Tails thought. His blue eyes looked at the rear view mirror to see the chao standing at the door step staring at him

 _"Well, he can't be alone for a while."_ The Fox looked at the chao "You're coming with me." The chao looked at Tails confused but then run to him and jumped in the extra seat.

"Hold on tight." The kitsune advised the chao as he drives the plane to the sky.

* * *

Tails landed the Tornado at a parking lot on the side of the city that was active. He looked at the chao that was still on the plane

"Stay here, Indigo." The chao looked very confused when he was called that

"It's another name for purple. I gotta call you something." Tails ran away while Indigo had an annoyed look for the nickname. The Fox was looking at his communicator while running to the agent's location. But since he was looking down, he bumped into someone

"So sorry sir!" A familiar silver hedgehog apologized quickly. His yellow eyes saw it was the young fox

"Oh, hello Tails." Silver greeted with a smile.

"Sorry Silver, but I need to go somewhere!" The Fox then ran past the time traveler and going to the abandoned part of the city. The silver hedgehog raised a brow at the kitsune's strange behavior. Once the 12-year-old got to the abandoned part, Tails took a few breaths and looked at Shadow's location

"Okay, he's a minute away from here." Tails said to himself then started running again. Now he has to turn to get in an alley. But when he got there, his blue eyes widened in horror. A black hedgehog was laying on the ground with blood pouring from his stomach and mouth. Bruises were all over him and around his neck. His left eye had large scratch marks, and some blood hit the ground. He was missing his inhibitor rings in his wrists, and one hand was on the broken communicator

"S-Shadow!" Tails ran to Shadow's side, and put two fingers on the hedgehog's neck to check his pulse. After two seconds, the Fox felt faint heartbeats. Tails sighs in relief before looking at the sky

"Thank Chaos."

"Tails?" His blue eyes saw the silver hedgehog, looking at Shadow's damaged body in horror.

"Silver, I need your help to get Shadow to the hospital." The two-tailed fox said. Silver nodded then went to Shadow's side and helped Tails lifting the agent. Shadow groaned in pain as they walk out of the alley.

"Don't worry, just hang on." The time traveler advised the black hedgehog. As they were walking, something blue caught the 12-year-old's attention. He saw Sonic leaning against a wall of an alley, looking at Tails with sunglasses. The blue hedgehog had an odd smirk, and two golden rings were in his hand. Tails had a confused look but then turned into shock when he saw the blood in Sonic's gloves. The _hero_ smiled at the boy and disappeared in the dark alley. Tails still had the shock in his blue eyes

 _"Sonic, this can't be true..."_

"Tails, let's hurry it up. Shadow's losing more blood!" The silver hedgehog breaks the yellow Fox's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Let's go!" As they run to the hospital, Tails had teary eyes

 _"Please, there's got to be a reason for Sonic to do this!"  
_

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for taking four months to make the next one. And taking about three-month hiatus. I know I said that the rating will change to M in the second chapter. But I promise in the third I'll change it. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Fake but real

Sonic opened his green eyes to see he was in the middle of a forest. It was night, and the only light was the moonlight. Large trees were around the blue hero and ankle high grass. Sonic saw a lake a few inches from him.

"Is this real?" He then looked at his reflection in the lake. It was normal at first, but then it changed his eyes into his dark twin. The hero gasped then hit the water so the reflection can be blurry. He breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down. His green eyes were still looking at his blurry reflection until he noticed something in the water. He saw green-yellowish eyes at the other side of the lake. Sonic slowly looks up and saw something he wouldn't think he'll be seeing. It was his Werehog form. The looked the same, but his eyes were the only thing that was different. They were the eyes of a wild animal, ready to kill his prey. Werehog snarled and flicked his bushy tail at the hedgehog. Sonic felt like a deer in headlights until he had enough courage to speak

"We can talk about this." But that made the wolf roared and ran into the water. It was like the lake was shallow since he ran without slowing down. Sonic screamed then ran away. The hedgehog feels like he isn't going faster than usual.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ Sonic thought as he runs. He could hear Werehog's growls from behind him before howling at the sky. The hero was confused but then saw white eyes in both ends of the forest. Black slimy-looking Wolverines with pure white eyes jumped and joined the chase with Werehog.

"Are you kidding me?!" After he shouted that, a Wolverine pounced at the hedgehog and pinned him to the ground

"Get off of me!" Sonic twisted himself to get off the animal. But his werewolf form bit his arm and threw him to a tree. He felt the pain from his back and arm pulsing as the Wolverines and Werehog laugh. Sonic's eyes were closed to try to block both the pain and the laughter.

"Come on hedgehog you been through worse." He opened his eyes once he recognized the voice. Exe was crotched to Sonic's level and was smiling evilly. Sonic's first instinct was to run, but his dark side trapped him by grabbing his throat.

"Why are you running away?" Exe asked as his good side was struggling to get out of his grasp. He sighs at this then raised his other hand

"You shouldn't be struggling." He then pierced through Sonic's stomach with his clawed hand. The hero lets out a choked scream as blood poured out of both his stomach and mouth. He was shaking violently, as the Wolverines and Werehogs laughs again. Exe smirks at the reaction

"Oh come on, it wasn't that deep." The dark one pulled out his bloody hand out of Sonic's stomach. The blue hedgehog breathed in pain as more blood pours out of his mouth.

"Don't worry this is only a dream you won't die. But you can still feel pain." Exe then rubbed his bloody gloved-hand on Sonic's face, smearing the blood on his face. The hero didn't reply since he was only focusing on waking up from this nightmare.

"Don't go yet. All of your friends will be here soon," Exe then whispers "And I can't wait to meet them." The hero's eyes widened and started struggling

"You stay away from them you son of a bitch!" He yelled. His dark side rolled his eyes out of annoyance then tightens his grip on Sonic's throat

"I'll make sure you won't ruin my plans." Then everything went black. As Sonic was waking up, he felt like a dog was licking his face

"Ugh, Muttski quit it" But when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on the ground a strange creature was in front of his face. It was one of the Wolverines from his dream, but it was different. The creature had jet black fur, his eyes were pure green, and was smiling innocently as his tongue was out. It took Sonic a moment to realize what was in front of him. Out of surprise, the hero yelped and moved back fast. But a chain around his ankle stop him

"What the?" His green eyes followed the chain, and it ended on a wall. His green eyes looked around to see that he was in a cage and saw outside

"Eggman's old base?" This base was where both Sonic and Exe fought two years ago. Until they accidentally caused a fire and both barely made it out alive. The base had soot and ashes around. And the pillar that crushed the hero during the fire was still on the burned floor. Sonic then looked back to the Wolverine to see it was staring at him while panting like a dog. The hedgehog gave it an annoyed look before starting to think

 _"There's gotta be a way out. But how?"_ He then got an idea. The hero smiles then whistles to the Wolverine to get its attention.

"Come here, boy!" The black Wolverine a yelp in excitement before going to Sonic.

"See that chain?" The hero points to the chain that was on the wall "It looks like it's rusty enough to pull it apart. If you help me, then we can get this chain off of me." The blue hedgehog explained. The Wolverine thought about it then nods

"Good, on my command we pull together," Sonic informed the creature. With a nod, the Wolverine walked and grabbed to end of the chain with its teeth. The hero grabbed the chain that was close to his ankle

"Okay get ready. 1,2,3!" Both Sonic and Wolverine pulled so hard that the end of the chain fell and made a small hold on the wall.

"Alright! Great job!" The Wolverine smiled then quickly turned into pure fear. He whined as he ran through the cell bars as if he's a ghost. Sonic was confused on the creature's behavior until he felt the uneasy feeling.

"Trying to escape I see." The blue hedgehog jumped forward before facing his enemy

"Of course I am!" Sonic shouted at Exe. Exe stared at his light side uninterested

"Did your parents taught you manners? It's rude to shout people." The dark hedgehog advised. The hero's green eyes widened, and the villain smirks

"Oh, right they died before they teach you that lesson. They should have taught you about fires then they would be alive by now."

"H-How do you know that?" Sonic whispered as he backs up.

"Oh, poor Sonic we're the same person, remember?" Exe said with his odd chuckle and one hand on his cheek. That was when the hero noticed the blood in his dark side's gloved hands. And in his other hand was two golden rings

"What did you do while I was unconscious?" Sonic asked with his heart beating. Exe looked at him confused but figured it out

"Well, I visit a friend of yours. But we didn't talk for long." The dark one then throws the two rings to the hedgehog who was still on the ground. The hero's heart stopped when he took a closer look at the rings. He stared at the bloody rings and instantly recognized they were Shadow's

"Too bad the fun was cut short. But I'll meet your other friends soon to hang out." The dark one said with his back turned. Sonic then looked at his evil self with pure hatred in his green eyes

"You son of a bitch!" He jumped forward to punch Exe. But the dark one saw the attack and disappears before the punch hit.

"Wha?" Sonic was still in the air when Exe reappeared next to him and used a dark orb on the hero's back. The attack made Sonic slammed down on the hard ground, and his chest was burning in pain. The hero coughed up blood while his dark side was grinning next to him.

"I thought you said _I'm stronger than before_?" Exe mocked. Sonic quickly got up without wiping his bloody mouth and tries to punch again. The dark hedgehog smirks before slashing the hero's cheek with his claws. That took Sonic a moment to pause to figure out what happened. Exe used that moment to grab the hero in the throat, then throws him to the wall. Sonic gasped in pain as his back roared in pain. The dark one saw the Wolverine watching from outside the cell in fear. Leaning against a wall next to the Wolverine was a slightly burned sledgehammer.

"Hey! Hand me that." Exe called to the scared creature. The Wolverine looked at the sledgehammer then to Sonic who was trying to get up. The creature's eyes widened when it pieced it together. The Wolverine whined with white tears rolling down. Exe rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Fine then! Just hold him down." The dark hedgehog commanded before going out to get the sledgehammer. Sonic shook his head as he tries to snap out of the dizziness. He was about to get up until Wolverine held him down

"Hey, get off of me!" The hero soon realized that since he didn't eat in a day, he wasted his energy trying to punch Exe. His blue ears twitched when he heard footsteps and something metal dragging behind.

"I'm sorry to do this. But you have to get used to not moving your legs for a while." Sonic saw Exe holding up the sledgehammer then looks down at his exposed legs. His eyes widened when he connected the dots

"N-No! Break my arm even my jaw but not my legs!" The hero panicked as he tries to get out of the Wolverine's grip. But the black creature had a strong hold on the hedgehog, while white tears were rolling down. Exe smiled in delight when the blue one was struggling for his life.

"Don't worry _hero_. The pain will go away **quickly**!" He screamed before swinging the sledgehammer down to Sonic's left leg. After the hero heard the **crack** sound and felt the agonized pain in his leg, he began screaming. Exe grinned at the hear of the hero's yells in pain

"Oh come on Sonic, you should be used to this pain by now." Sonic looked at his double with agony in his eyes and tears rolling down

"I can't wait to kill you!" He growled before closing his eyes to block out the pain. The Wolverine held the hedgehog while crying. Sonic heard Exe crouched down beside him

"If you kill me, then you're killing yourself. We can't feel each other's pain, but we'll die together. Who knows, we might end up in Hell." The dark hedgehog said while grinning. The hero opened his eyes

"You better get used to being alone down there!" Sonic said weakly. Exe frowned at this

"You're going to pass out already? Shadow put up more of a fight, and I stabbed through his stomach." He got up and threw the sledgehammer away "I'll look for more _fun_ things to do. See ya." The dark one waved goodbye as he closes the cell door and left. Sonic gave him a weak glare as the Wolverine licks his face

 _"If I have to die to kill you, then it'll be worth it."_ He thought before passing out from the pain.

 **Originally Exe was going to break one of Sonic's arms and maybe his back. But the reason why this took long is that I'm still not ready for this kind of writing. But later there will be very dark moments. Have a good day/night**


End file.
